chocolate ice cream
by abbyli
Summary: I was feeling a little sexually frustrated so this came out. bonnie/kol smut and lemon, hope you enjoy! Can be considered an aside to "joy".


_**chocolate ice cream**_

_**~~~ooo~~~**_

**I was feeling sexually frustrated and this came out. Serious lemons. Can be considered an aside to my bonnie/kol story "joy". Enjoy! **

**~~~ooo~~~**

**The moment that the door was shut behind them and securely locked, his hands were all over her. Her arms twined around his neck and she leaned her head back, allowing him more access to her throat. His lips began to work a hot, moist trail down the curve of her neck, bringing them down to the base of her throat. His tongue darted out and took a little dance on her chest. **

"**Take it off," she murmured against his ear. "Take it off." **

"**Yes, ma'am," he whispered, his fingers avidly working at the buttons on her shirt. Moments later, the shirt was gone along with her bra. She watched them fly across the room over Kol's shoulder and sighed, allowing him to lay her back onto the bed. **

**He hovered over her for a second, his eyes taking in her beauty. Everything from her cocoa skin to the beautiful peaks on her chest. They were like two scoops of chocolate ice cream and he so wanted to taste them. **

"**Have at it," she whispered. He raised his eyebrows and she laughed. "I just want you naked first." **

"**Oh, darling. Do you even have to ask?" His lips resumed their trail down her throat and to those amazing peaks. He always had had an endless fascination with her breasts and was always looking for a new way to pleasure her through them. **

**She let out a gasp and choked on it. **_**Well, he certainly did. **_

**He kissed the very tip of a raised nipple. She moaned aloud and arched her shoulders back, giving him more access. His tongue started it's journey around her nipples, kissing the tips just lightly enough to bring them to a point and then swirling his tongue around them. She sighed again, pressing her own lips to his forehead. **

**His fingers began to work at her skirt and soon, that was gone too. She lay beneath him fully naked while he was still clothed. **

"**Hey!" Her voice stopped him from continuing on. "I said, I wanted you naked first."**

**Well, he obeyed quite quickly his time. **

**She felt his hand start to dip down her belly and she rubbed her legs together. He chuckled and she shot him a dirty look. **

"**What?" **

"**You look like a praying mantis when you do that." **

"**Oh, bite me." **

"**It would be my pleasure." **

**She chuckled again as he laid many playful nips into her shoulders and breasts. He didn't dare bite her hard due to the fact that she could blast him across the room. Nor did he want too. There was something about this girl that he didn't want to hurt. Something that he wanted to leave untouched. **

**But now, that was the last thing on his mind as one finger skimmed over her folds. There was quick intake of breath from Bonnie to which he silenced with his lips and he allowed his finger to slid through the folds. **

**The first touch of his finger to her clit almost made her buck him off the bed. His free hand gently came down to her other hip and pressed down, keeping her tightly secured beneath him. **

_**Bastard. **_

**He continued to lay gentle kisses and nips down her chest, belly, and his tongue skimmed across the top of the soft mound between her thighs. And then his other finger slipped inside. **

"**Oh, my..." her voice trailed off in a pleasure filled murmur and he smirked against her abdomen. Her hands played in his soft tresses and then pulled. "Get going." **

"**Impatience doesn't get you anywhere, little witch." **

"**Cram it." **

"**Gladly. Where?" **

**She slapped the back of his head and he laughed. He added another finger inside of her, gently expanding her. A gasp caught in her throat and then she sighed, leaning her head back into the pillows contentedly. **

**He pushed himself off of the bed, sitting back onto the trunk that lay at the end, and then brought her thighs closer. He spread her knees apart even wider, giving himself the epitome of room to do whatever he pleased. And so he did. **

**His fingers continued to pump inside of her and she writhed again. After the fourth thrust, he could feel that sticky substance under his fingers and chuckled once again. She wasn't about to get off that easily. **

**That was when his tongue took over. The first touch of his tongue to her clit almost made her cry out but she flung an arm over her mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. That made his head shoot up and his nose and cock twitched. **

**She grabbed at his face, glaring furiously into his eyes. "If you stop, I swear to God-!" **

**Again, he obeyed. His tongue resumed it's fierce practice on her clit, lapping up the cum that had sure sprayed almost all over him. He plunged it inside of her and she moaned once again as his teeth scraped the outer folds of her clit. **

"**Damn you!" she sighed. "Oh, God!" **

**He smirked into that beautiful place between her legs before continuing on with it's wonderful doings. He lapped at the fluid that was still coming from her, swallowing it in full. **

"**Delicious."**

**His cock was throbbing and he knew it was time. He had to feel her around him before he went out of his mind. **

**He leaned up again, taking her swollen lips in his blunt teeth and positioned himself. She began to speak but the words were drowned out by a long gasp and a hiss as he slid inside of her for the first time. They remained still for a moment, him allowing her to get used to him inside of her. When she arched her hips up, he slowly began to move. **

**Unconsciously, she tightened herself around him and he groaned, actually groaned and then glared at her. "You're going to pay for that," he whispered against her lips. **

"**Oh, yeah?" **

"**Yeah." **

**His arms circled her muscled back, bringing her up into a sitting position so she was practically wrapped around him. She moaned again, his throbbing girth still inside of her. He forced her to take the lead and she shifted, moving up and down into his lap. One arm was still secured around her back while the other hand came down and fingered her clit, causing her to throw her head back. **

"**Bastard," she whispered against his cheek. **

"**How many times are you going to call me that?" he asked. **

"**As many times as it takes." **

"**Yes ma'am." **

"**Stop calling me ma'am." **

**He grinned and pulled out, flipping her over onto her hands and knees and laced his fingers through hers, sliding back inside with the roughness that both of them were aching for. **

**He moved again, hot flesh meeting hot flesh and she cried out with pleasure and agony. He rolled his hips against hers, much harder and much firmer. She savored the feeling of his cock, so intact inside of her and loving the fact that she was bringing this out in him.**

**He continued to ride her hard, keeping his arms securely around her, giving her no room to move. His teeth sank into her shoulder and dark veins protruded under his eyes. Another thrust was followed by each moan that escaped her lips and he reached down, fingering her clit at the same time. The doubly whammy made her knees tremble and finally give out. **

**She was so close and so was he. She wasn't about to give in first though so she held it back with such defiance that he was sure to have a heart attack if he could. **

**Each thrust was followed by another skim of his finger against her clit and her body shoved back into his. Blood started to trickle from the wound on her shoulder and he eagerly licked it away, not daring to take more than that. She sobbed out his name and just the sound of it on her lips made him come. **

**She followed soon after and they both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. He made a move to slid out and she stopped him. **

"**No, no. I want to fall asleep with you inside of me," she whispered. **

**It was the most erotic thing he had ever heard her say. "Damn you, Bonnie Bennett." **

"**Oh, you know what?" **

"**Hmm?" **

"**For breakfast, I'd love some chocolate ice cream." **

**A deep chuckle throated Kol and he snuggled closer, chaining their hips together. **

**~~~ooO~~~**

**Hoo-haa! Hot and smutty Bonnie and Kol! **

**Heehee, sorry about this, It just came out and anyway, I hope you liked. Reviews are appreciated or whatever. This is my first time writing lemons and I hope it's all right. **

**Can be considered an aside to my bonnie/kol oneshot "joy". I do hope you will go back and check that out. **


End file.
